Rude Boy
by Madu Black
Summary: Jacob, está no ultimo ano da faculdade, tem rolos e amigas com benefícios, só uma garota não cai na dele, Leah Clearwater.


**Cap Único **

**Jacob**

Era uma sensação boa seguida de um sonho bom, sabia que não era _ela_ ali me chupando, mas o sonho que tive com _ela_ ainda estava vivo na mente, abri os olhos.

Não era _ela_ mesmo, mas a chupada era boa, acordar com ereção matinal da nisso, a safada da Bella me chupando logo de manhã. Coloquei os braços atrás da cabeça pra ver melhor o trabalho dela e devo concordar, Bells sabia como fazer um boquete, era uma mestra. Ela me olhou e sorriu. Mas voltou ao que estava fazendo, no caso me dar prazer. Ela lambeu toda a extensão do meu pau arrancando um gemido da minha garganta, mas voltou a colocar meu pau na boca e me estimulava com as mãos, tocando uma pra mim, eu sentia a cabeça do meu pau tocar a garganta dela, se pudesse ela me engolia.

_ Bells, vou gozar. – resolvi avisar. Ela me olhou divertida e continuou, então veio um prazer enorme e meu corpo se despejou todo na boca dela, Bells engoliu tudo não deixando uma gota cair, ela veio se enroscar no meu peito depois.

_ Acordei você? – Perguntou com uma cara de safada, sorri pra ela.

_ Assim você pode me acordar! – disse com a minha voz mais grossa que o normal, estava com sono ainda.

_ Então vem aqui, antes que você vá pra faculdade. – ela me puxou para um beijo, mas eu olhei para o relógio, merda!

_ Porra Bells, por que não me chupou antes? Merda to atrasado, tenho prova de mecânica de materiais. – disse me levantando e quase jogando ela no chão. Saí pulando porque meu dedo enroscou na beirada da cama. Puta que pariu que dor do caralho!

_ Merda, minha roupa. – pulei mais um pouco e achei minha calça, peguei uma boxer limpa, isso eu ainda tinha, mas as roupas..., coloquei uma camiseta e fui me lavar no banheiro, nunca me arrumei tão rápido, em cinco minutos estava pronto. Bells estava se vestindo também, afinal ela também tinha aula, a vaca só não tinha prova. Vagaba, não me acordou.

_ Você vai ou vai ficar? – perguntei olhando as horas no relógio de pulso que colocava. Ele me lançou um olhar entediado e falou levantando o celular.

_ Vou te levar, né?! Cadê sua moto? – continuou sem me esperar responder. _ Edward mandou uma mensagem quer almoçar comigo. – agora entendi o mau humor dela, Edward não saía dos livros ou do hospital, por isso ela veio ontem. Ele estava no último ano da faculdade de medicina, ela nem via mais ele e como éramos amigos, com benefícios devo acrescentar... Só o corno do Edward é que não sabia da nossa amizade colorida.

Estávamos saindo do prédio já, ela me olhou e perguntou de novo.

_ Cadê sua moto?

_ Preciso trocar a vela, tá na oficina. – respondi entrando no carro dela no lado do passageiro mesmo, me dava fogo só de pensar na minha moto parada na oficina e eu sem tempo de arrumar ela. Bells entrou e foi rápido para a faculdade.

_ Jake, mas já faz uma semana que você esta a pé. Cara você é mecânico! Não vai me dizer que em casa de ferreiro, espeto é de pau!! – disse rindo da minha desgraça. Ah, vagaba! Bufei e rolei os olhos.

_ Você sabe meu problema, a cascavel nem me dá uma folga pra arrumar e, com o fim do meu último período e provas, fiquei sem tempo para arrumá-la. Talvez hoje eu a arrume, vou ficar mais um tempo na oficina.

_ Hoje não, tem a festa na casa do Paul e Rachel fica brava com você se não for. – puta que pariu, era aniversário da minha irmã e eu ainda tinha que comprar um presente!

_ Já comprei seu presente, você me deve 30 dólares. Te entrego depois, quer que eu vá te buscar? – quem via de fora, não sabia que eu e Bells nos pegávamos quando ela queria e eu podia, porque eu saía com outras garotas quando estava afim, Bells não ligava e ela vinha quando queria, devo acrescentar que no último semestre ela veio muito. Edward deveria ser um brocha, mas éramos amigos de verdade desde crianças, ela tinha essa mania irritante de saber que eu precisava dela às vezes.

_ Sim, por favor. Vou tentar arrumar a moto amanhã. – Bells concordou.

_ Certo, 19:00 na oficina então. – ela estacionou e, por incrível que pareça, o corno tava ali. Ele veio sorrindo falar com ela e lhe deu um selinho. Se ele soubesse onde ela táva com a boca agora a pouco...

_ Fala Jake, tudo bem?

_ Tudo. Tenho uma prova e vou indo, te espero então na oficina. – disse já saindo. Eu não ia com a cara do Edward, o evitava ao máximo que podia, talvez pelo fato da namorada dele dar pra mim semana sim semana não, mas eu era muito amigo do irmão dele, Emmett, na verdade éramos amigos de infância.

Fui para a aula, a prova foi fácil. Nem tive muito trabalho, eu amava o que fazia e, desde que entrei na faculdade, eu arrumei esse emprego na oficina do Sam com a Rosálie, que namorava o Emmett e se formou há dois anos. Ela, assim como eu, entendia tudo de carro. Rose e Sam tinham uma boa parceria, trabalho ali desde sempre e sempre gostei de trabalhar com eles, mas nos últimos seis meses... Sam começou a namorar a naja da Leah Clearwater. Ela vivia pegando no meu pé, eu a odiava. Tudo bem que depois que ela entrou a oficina teve muitos mais clientes, isso eu tinha que admitir. Era uma oficina de personalização de carros, mas acontece que eu fui chamado para trabalhar na Honda depois que me formasse, daqui a duas semanas, não seria fácil abandonar a oficina, aprendi muita coisa ali, mas meu negócio mesmo era motos. Eu entendia de carros muito bem, iria trabalha no setor de desenvolvimentos de motores e novos modelos, o que eu sempre quis. Rose e Sam que não iriam gostar, já que na oficina eu era o segundo melhor mecânico, perdendo somente pra Rose.

O restante das aulas foi tranqüilo, me sentei com o pessoal de costume: Quil com sua namorada Claire, Embry e Kim. Eu nunca namorei, não tinha tempo pra perder com isso, mas tinha meus rolos às vezes. Depois das aulas fui para a oficina a pé, que otário! Bells estava certa, que mecânico de merda!

Cheguei e já fui colocar meu macacão, já que depois daqui eu iria para a tal festa. Nada de sujar minha última roupa limpa. Escutei o barulho de salto alto tocando o chão, sabia que era ela. Merda, já vai começar a encher o meu dia!

_ Quase boa noite Black, chegar no horário deve ser muito difícil. – ela estava de atrás de mim, meu sangue ferveu. Eu estava esperando ela me atacar de verdade pra responder à altura, mas já fazia uma semana que ela não me provocava de verdade, esperei mais um pouco, me virei e olhei pra ela com todo o desprezo que eu tinha. A _cascavel_ tinha um olhar de deboche, que dava vontade de socar ela. Respirei fundo e fui para o meu canto, onde estava trabalhando na montagem do Mustang pra o tal de Brandon. Já fazia uma semana que eu e Rose estávamos apanhando desse carro e ontem conseguimos uma solução para o cilindro de nitro. Rose já estava ali.

_ Oi Jake, tudo bem? – ela me analisava com o olhar. Rose também, como Bella, era minha amiga, só que diferentemente da Bells, ela não ia pra minha cama descontar as frustrações com o Emmett. Meu rosto deveria entregar meu cansaço e frustração com a _coral. _Não consigo me lembrar de quando comecei a chamá-la por nomes de cobras peçonhentas, mas eu me divertia procurando nomes de cobras venenosas pra nominá-la, era muito divertido e engraçado.

_ Cansado, acabei de fazer minha última prova e estou sem a minha moto, andar a pé tá duro! – disse já sorrindo pra ela.

_ Vamos arrumar ela amanhã, terminamos isso hoje, daí você pode ficar aqui arrumando ela. – Rose deu uma piscada e já foi pegar as peças pra terminarmos o carro.

O dia foi proveitoso, terminamos o carro no fim da tarde. Leah ligou toda animada para o tal de Brandon vir ver o carro, iria ser feito um teste nele amanhã, na pista, mas eu e Rose tínhamos certeza que o carro estava perfeito.

Estava distraído conversando com Rose, quando uma garota pequenina que quase batia na minha cintura, tá que eu tinha praticamente 2 metros de altura, mas a coisinha era bem baixinha. Ela parou do lado do carro e seus olhinhos brilhavam, ela o rodeou e sua boca estava aberta, quase que babando. Eu estava a ponto de gargalhar quando escutei os saltos, a _víbora_ estava vindo, provavelmente para encher o meu saco. Mas não, ela parou ao lado da anã e deu um abraço na coisinha pequena.

_ Alice, você veio! Já viu como ficou? – Leah perguntou, enquanto a outra saltitava.

_ Leah vi sim, está maravilhoso! Estava dando uma olhada agora mesmo. – eu e Rose olhávamos a curiosa cena sem entender nada. Leah veio com a "Alice" para o nosso lado.

_ Alice, conheça os criadores da sua obra prima. Esses são Rosálie Hale e Jacob Black. – foi impressão ou ela falou um pouco presunçosa demais? Leah só podia ser louca, vai entender!

_ Essa é Alice Brandon, a dona dessa beleza aqui. – Leah disse alisando o Mustang. Com certeza eu estava com cara de paspalho, porque Alice me olhava rindo. Ela estendeu a mão e eu cumprimentei, ainda não acreditando que a anã era a dona da minha obra prima, o melhor carro que fizemos até hoje. Um clássico.

_ Ficou perfeito! Bem que Leah disse que eu não me arrependeria, ela elogiou muito o trabalho de vocês. – engasguei com o riso que queria sair, já que aqui na oficina Leah vivia dizendo que meu trabalho era medíocre. Eu só acreditaria numa coisa dessas se eu a ouvisse dizer.

A baixinha deu uma volta com o carro, mas nada que ela pudesse mesmo testar a potência dele. Isso só amanha na pista, era um carro de corrida. A tal de Brandon era piloto de corridas clandestinas. Realmente o mundo não era mais o mesmo, sorte que eu não ligava, trabalhar esses anos todos com a Rose me ensinou que as mulheres podiam sim ser melhores que a gente em tudo, bastava a vontade delas de ser.

Depois que todos foram embora, eu fui para o vestiário, iria tomar um banho, Bells viria logo me pegar e eu estava fedendo a graxa. Não gostava de tomar banho na oficina, eu sempre tinha a sensação de estar sendo vigiado, mas não tinha outra opção. Depois do banho fui para o lado de fora, Bells já tinha me mandado uma mensagem dizendo que estava vindo.

O barulho dos saltos dela me avisou que estava ali do meu lado. Virei-me e a encarei, não é possível que ela vá me encher o saco bem agora. Dei uma boa olhada nela, Leah estava de calça hoje e camiseta regata. A filha da puta ficava bem com tudo! O salto, sua marca registrada, alongava as pernas que já eram perfeitas, o pior que hoje cedo estava sonhando com essa bandida me fazendo um boquete. Isso sonha mesmo Black! Ela não é pro seu bico, "como se eu quisesse", pensei comigo mesmo, ela nem falou nada acendeu um cigarro e logo depois Sam estava ali também.

_ Alice amou o carro, fiquei sabendo. – ele falou me olhando.

_ Sim, volta amanhã pra testar ele. – disse vendo as luzes do carro de Bells virando a esquina.

_ Vai à festa da sua irmã? – ele me perguntou, Leah tragava o cigarro de forma despreocupada.

_ Vou, Bella veio me pegar. – disse vendo Bells estacionando no meio fio em frente à gente.

_ Porque está a pé? – Sam perguntou.

_ Minha moto esta precisando de reparos. Vou arrumar amanhã. – falei já indo para o carro da Bells.

_ Espero que no seu horário de folga. – a _cascavel_ falou. Olhei pra trás e ela já estava seguindo Sam para o carro dele, mas antes me lançou um olhar de deboche. Respira fundo Jacob, mandei pra mim mesmo. Amanhã ela vai ter o troco, eu nem preciso mais disso aqui mesmo. Bells buzinou e entrei no carro, tinha uma menina com ela no banco de trás.

_ Jake, essa é minha prima Nessie, Nessie esse é o Jacob Black.

_ Oi. – disse entendo a mão para a Nessie. A garota era linda, mas devia ter seus 17 anos, muito nova. Ela apertou minha mão e me deu um sorriso de lado que me tirou o ar.

_ Vamos que estamos atrasados já e Paul já me ligou. Toma. – Bells me jogou um presente e deslizou pelas ruas como um ás do volante. Em questão de minutos, estávamos na casa do Paul.

_ Cadê o Edward? – perguntei curioso, enquanto entrávamos. A prima dela estava longe da gente. Meu pai, que saia mínima! Essa tava querendo...

_ No hospital, onde mais? Deve estar bimbando com alguma enfermeira, só pode! Por falar nisso, você está me devendo, já que hoje de manhã eu nada né! – disse me olhando safada.

_ Que eu saiba, ontem fiz você explodir a cabeça três vezes. Então é três contra dois, você ainda está ganhando. – disse rindo.

_ Está certo, se estiver livre no fim da noite me dá um toque. – a vagaba me disse piscando, mas ela estava certa, hoje ia estar cheio de meninas aqui e eu poderia não ficar livre.

Entramos na casa e estavam todos ali, minha irmã veio me dar um abraço e eu dei o presente pra ela. Bells, minha heroína! Rachel gostou do presente, cumprimentei todo mundo e fui ficar ao lado dos meus amigos Embry e Quil, vi de longe Nessie ao lado de Seth, o irmão da Leah, mas ainda não tinha visto a _Jararaca_ pela festa. Estava conversando com umas garotas quando eles chegaram. Sam entrou na frente e _ela_ logo atrás. Ela estava com um vestidinho colado no corpo, saí de onde estava e fui para a varanda. Não suportava olhar pra _ela_ pelo simples fato de que me sentir atraído por aquela serpente era errado e tinha muita mulher bonita na festa. Tomava minha cerveja e logo senti a porta se abrindo e alguém estava ali comigo.

Nessie encostou do meu lado, seu braço quase roçando no meu. Não olhei para ela. Ela suspirou e disse.

_ Não está gostando da festa? – ela se aproximou mais um pouco, agora já encostando sua pele na minha. Olhei para ela divertido, era uma criança, mas sabia o que queria. Sorri pra ela, mas coloquei as cabeças no lugar, ela é uma criança e eu um homem!

_ Sim, só vim tomar um ar. – ela sorriu pra mim de um jeito que era errado, parecia anjo e demônio juntos. A cabeça de baixo querendo se animar, me concentrei.

_ De onde você é? – Perguntei Bella já tinha me falado, mas nem me lembrava mais.

_ Detroit, conhece?

_ Sim, estive lá há algumas semanas. – e pensei fazendo a entrevista na Honda Engineering North America Inc. onde eu estaria trabalhando dentro de algumas semanas.

_ Gostou? Bella me disse que você monta carros, lá é o maior pólo automobilístico do país. - disse como se eu não soubesse. Sorri pra ela. Errado Jake, mas a garota fez um biquinho de matar.

_ Gostei sim, é uma cidade boa e sim, monto carros, mas sou melhor com motos. – me exibi só um pouco, se possível Nessie colou ainda mais em mim. Ela era alta, mas, mesmo de salto, ainda era mais baixa que eu, seu cheiro feminino estava me tentando. Eu iria cometer uma loucura. Fui salvo pelo som de uma pessoa chegando à varanda, Nessie se afastou um pouco.

Era Leah, estava acendendo um cigarro. Ela olhou para o nosso lado e fechou a cara quando me viu com a menina.

_ Atrapalho? – perguntou cínica.

_ Não, Nessie só me contava da cidade dela. Com licença. – e saí dali, me sentindo um idiota otário, eu não tinha que dar satisfações a Leah.

Passei o resto da noite ao lado dos meus amigos, evitando Nessie ou olhar para a gostosa da Leah, a filha da mãe já estava me dando nos nervos. Bella me levou para casa, mas eu queria ficar sozinho, precisava descansar, amanhã não teria prova, mas tinha que trabalhar e ir à faculdade do mesmo jeito.

Depois da faculdade fui para a oficina, Rose e eu discutíamos de um novo projeto que um tal de Jasper queria que fizéssemos pra ele, algo como o de Alice. Passamos o dia todo nisso, a cascavel passava por nós às vezes, mas nem mexia comigo. Sorte dela, mas não pude deixar de notar a falta de saia dela, com uma regata colada no corpo. Ela sabia que era gostosa, só podia ser isso, pra se exibir assim.

Mesmo com Leah tentado me deixar louco provavelmente inconscientemente, eu e Rose conseguimos bolar alguma coisa. Já estava no fim do dia e eu ficaria hoje para arrumar minha moto. Então depois que a oficina fechou, trouxe a moto para meu nicho de trabalho e fui mexer nela. Sabia que às vezes Sam e Leah ficavam até mais tarde ali trabalhando, mas hoje parecia que não tinha ninguém, coloquei uma música pra tocar e comecei meu trabalho.

Já fazia um tempo que estava ali quando escutei sua voz, me assustei, confesso, por causa da música nem ouvi a jararaca chegando.

_ Espero que ficar aqui hoje não afete seu trabalho amanhã, porque se sim terei que descontar do seu salário. – me disse sorrindo. Dessa vez não passa, olhei para ela e cheguei perto, na hora que me movimentei vi medo passando pelos seus olhos. O que ela achava que eu faria? Que eu iria bater nela? Leah é louca, vou só provocar ela um pouco!

À medida que eu me aproximava ela ia se afastando, mas eu vi que logo ela estaria encurralada. Ela me olhou com fúria quando bateu o bumbum na mesa atrás dela.

_ O que você pretende? – perguntou se virando para sair. Bloqueei seu caminho apoiando minha mão na mesa, meu rosto perto do dela, senti seu hálito quente no rosto e por um momento perdi a razão.

Então minha mão foi para a cintura dela e eu simplesmente a puxei pra mim, e colei minha boca na dela. Percebi o quanto de desejo eu realmente tinha por aquela bandida. Ela se debatia e tentava se separar de mim, uma vozinha no fundo do meu cérebro me dizia que eu iria pra cadeia, isso não ia acabar bem, era assédio sexual. Mas me separar dela era impossível, colei o corpo dela ainda mais forte ao meu e aprofundei o beijo, ela estava com a boca fechada ainda se debatendo, mas então o impossível aconteceu.

As mãos dela foram para a minha nuca, ela abriu a boca e sua língua invadiu a minha, antes que eu me tocasse que ela estava correspondendo um gemido saiu da boca dela, eu já nem precisava mais fazer força pra ela ficar perto de mim, mas não afrouxei o aperto. Nossas línguas se enroscavam com fúria, acabei por morder a boca dela com força.

_ Ai, seu maluco! – disse afastando sua cabeça da minha, ela levantou a mão pra me dar um tapa e eu segurei a mão dela.

_ Quer brincar Leah? – disse já virando ela de costas pra mim e me esfregando naquele traseiro perfeito. A bandida gemeu, eu ainda a segurava pelo pulso com força e com a mão livre apertei seu seio. Coloquei minha boca na nuca dela, Leah colou ainda mais seu corpo no meu. Seu bumbum encostado no meu pau.

Eu já estava no limite, desci a mão do seu seio e fui para sua coxa. Era lisinha, como sempre imaginei, subi a mão até chegar ao seu bumbum. Sempre me perguntei se ela usava calcinha ou não. Sim, usava uma calcinha minúscula, toda enfiada entre o bumbum dela. Passei os dedos de leve por toda a extensão do sexo dela e a bandida gemeu alto agora. Sentia a umidade que emanava do interior dela, mas com ela eu não seria gentil, seria rude. Era o que ela gostava e do que eu precisava com ela. Rasguei aquela calcinha de nada, ela ofegou e tentou se virar, mas não deixei, ainda segurando os pulsos dela fortemente, o problema seria dela com o Sam depois com as marcas que eu deixaria. Em nenhum momento ela disse não, era só ela dizer a palavrinha mágica que eu pararia.

_ Se quiser que eu pare, é só dizer não. – disse na sua orelha e a mordi na ponta.

_ Continua Jake. – disse gemendo, quase não entendi o que ela queria, mas a virei de frente pra mim, queria ela nua pra mim.

_ Tira tudo. – mandei.

Leah estava um pouco corada e sua boca estava aberta, ela respirava forte, totalmente excitada, ela se afastou um pouco, mas fez como ordenado, tirou a regata devagar, só pra me torturar, depois tirou a saia, quando ela ia tirar as sandálias, fiz que não com a cabeça. Ela me olhou confusa, estava linda de sutiã de renda preta e sandálias altas, nem fudendo que ela iria tirar o que a deixava mais linda, ia foder ela com salto alto.

_ Não, eles não. – disse chegando perto dela, minhas mãos foram para o fecho do sutiã que era na frente e com um dedo ele saiu, então aquelas maravilhas estavam apontando pra mim. Ela gemeu quando eu coloquei minhas mãos neles, eles pediam para ser sugados e chupados e foi o que eu fiz. Senti-a abrindo o zíper do meu macacão e descendo a parte de cima, eu estava sem nada por baixo, só de boxer mesmo. Consegui tirar sem me desgrudar dela, a pele dela era cheirosa, quente, macia e delicada.

Subi a boca por seu colo até o pescoço, Leah gemendo como uma gata, ela gostava de coisas fortes, safada.

Minhas mãos foram para sua gruta, que estava pingando pra mim, coloquei um dedo nela e vaca tremeu.

_ Ah Jake. – tive que me afastar e a olhar, ela nunca me chamava de Jake! Um sorriso presunçoso saiu da minha boca, sentei-a na mesa e abri suas pernas, me abaixei e sem aviso estava lambendo e chupando ela.

Leah se contorcia e gemia alto agora, tenho certeza que se alguém passasse na frente da oficina a escutaria. Enfiei minha língua na sua gruta e ela tremeu as pernas, olhei para cima queria vê-la. Ela estava linda de olhos fechados, as mãos apoiadas atrás se segurando para não cair, não resisti, segurei seus tornozelos e fui levantando devagar até seus pés se apoiarem na mesa deixando ela inteira aberta pra mim, era a visão do inferno ou do paraíso, entenda como quiser! Ela me olhou e sorriu de lado, safada!

Coloquei dois dedos nela e voltei a me deleitar com seu sabor delicioso, queria deixá-la no limite. Minha língua brincava com seu clitóris e senti que ela nem demoraria muito, suas pernas tremeram e eu tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e me levantei. A cara de puta e de confusão dela era impagável. Ela ia se levantado. Ah nem pediu pra mim, nem foi boazinha, vou ter que ser mau com ela!

_ Eu não disse que podia se levantar. – ela parou o movimento na hora.

_ Vira. – mandei sério. Ela estreitou os olhos, mas me obedeceu. Estava de costas pra mim, com aquela bunda empinada, tudo pra mim! Eu tinha um sorriso de satisfação em meu rosto, Leah estava como uma cadelinha, esperando a ordem do dono.

Segurei suas mãos já com meu corpo colado no dela e apoiei na mesa.

_ Se não for boazinha vai me obrigar a seu mau com você e aí eu não deixo você gozar! - Meus dedos tocando uma pra ela. Leah gemeu baixinho e vi-a mordendo o lábio, seu clitóris estava inchado, pronto pra gozar. Tirei meu dedo dela novamente e, sem aviso, a penetrei numa só estocada. E continuei com movimentos longos e profundos ela segurava forte na mesa pra não cair. Eu bombava nela gostoso, meu pau sendo espremido naquele interior molhado e quente dela. Minhas mãos passeando pelo corpo perfeito.

Subi até seus cabelos e a segurei virando sua cabeça pra mim, beijei-a com força, minha língua invadindo sua boca como meu pau no seu sexo. Leah começou a rebolar, aumentando meu prazer. Senti que ela iria se desmanchar num orgasmo em pouco tempo. Mas eu queria aproveitar, nada de gozar antes, pensei comigo mesmo, eu ia meter nela em tudo que é posição.

Não demorou e ela explodiu num orgasmo, eu tive que segurar ela pra não cair. Não deixei ela se recuperar, virei-a de frente pra mim e a coloquei na mesma posição sentada, ela apoiou na mesa, eu segurei seus joelhos até eles tocarem os seios dela. Adorava aquela posição, dava pra ver tudo, todo o sexo dela aberto pra mim, me esperando. Passei meus dedos devagar nela do rabinho até o clitóris e ela gemeu mordendo a boca. Coloquei dois dedos nela, a estocando e ela abriu a boca num biquinho pra respirar. Tirou minha concentração, já estava nela de novo.

_ Ah Jake, mete tudo. - disse gemendo o meu nome e olhando eu a penetrar. Ela também se excitava vendo. Minhas mãos ainda seguravam as pernas dela para não cair. Eu a estocava com tudo agora. Mas nada de gozar, me concentrei em não gozar, mas estava difícil, Leah já gritava de prazer, me comprimindo dentro dela pedindo pra meter com tudo. Totalmente melada pra mim, eu deslizava gostoso dentro dela.

Ela me puxou para sua boca e eu cedi, senti suas pernas tremendo e seu gozo quente envolveu meu pau. Separei do beijo para ela respirar. Vi que ela estava ficando mole. Resolvi provocar:

_ Pensei que você agüentava, me enganei. – ela me olhou com fúria, sai de dentro dela e a levantei.

_ Vem, eu quero você ali. – apontei com a cabeça para um sofá, levando ela comigo. Apesar de estar cansada, ela tinha um sorriso, era uma cadela safada mesmo, gostava de obedecer. Ela se posicionou de quatro pra mim e me olhou, eu já estava atrás dela.

Penetrei, mas não fiquei muito ali, eu sabia o que queria, eu não ia gozar ali. Esfreguei meu pau no rabinho dela, a bandida me olhou, ela já ia falando que ali não, mas não dei chance. Coloquei a cabeça e ela gemeu. Fui colocando tudo lentamente, não iria machucá-la na nossa brincadeira. Deixei o corpo dela se acostumar comigo. Coloquei minha mão no seu clitóris e ela já gemia novamente e rebolava empinado aquele rabinho delicioso pra mim, comecei a bater forte, eu queria gozar agora, mas por nenhum momento relaxei meus dedos dela, Leah arfava e gritava. Suas mãos segurando fortemente o sofá e meu gozo veio com tudo, despejando naquela delícia que ela era, Leah tinha chegado um pouco antes de mim, saí ofegando de dentro dela.

Ficamos ali um pouco, nem eu e provavelmente nem ela tínhamos assunto.

_ Eu tenho que ir. – ela disse se levantando e indo colocar suas roupas.

_ Pode deixar que eu fecho tudo. – disse pra ela. Leah me olhou e ia falando algo, mas eu a impedi.

_ Não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber. – ela me olhou séria e saiu sem falar mais nada.

Depois de tomar um banho fui pra casa, iria falar com Rose e Sam que era minha última semana aqui amanhã. Tinha que fazer isso.

Três semanas depois:

Minha primeira sexta-feira no meu primeiro emprego depois da formatura, Detroit era muito grande e no prédio onde eu morava não tinha garagem, então eu deixava a moto num prédio de garagens a uns 100 m de onde eu morava. Estava no caminho pra casa e meu celular começou a tocar, era um número local, o que estranhei. Ninguém tinha meu número ainda, só alguns amigos de Seattle, Bells, Rose e minha família, mas todos eram números de Washington, não daqui. Deixei tocar, já estava virando a esquina do meu prédio quando a vi ali parada, só poderia ser uma miragem, porque esses dias todos eu só pensava nela e naquela maldita transa. Tinha certeza que ela tinha me enfeitiçado. Ela estava fumando, vício maldito! Mas a visão dela era um deleite. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Ela me viu, mas sua expressão era indecifrável, me aproximei dela.

_ Como me achou aqui? – comecei pelo óbvio.

_ Como você desaparece e nem avisa? Eu falto dois dias e quando volto você não trabalha mais lá?! – Leah me acusava. Ela estava brava.

_ Eu avisei sim, Sam e Rose, eles não te contaram? – ela era doida, veio de Seattle até aqui pra me cobrar satisfação.

_ É eles sabem, mas você nem me falou nada. Então é assim: você faz eu me apaixonar por você, eu te trato mal pra não dar bandeira, aí você me dá o melhor sexo que eu já tive e depois foge? Que raios Black o que... – nem deixei ela terminar e já estava colado nela. Minha língua exigente procurando a dela, ela colocou suas mãos na minha nuca, me puxando ainda mais pra ela, se alguém passasse na rua notaria um casal indecente se agarrando. Quando o ar faltou me separei e tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Então você se apaixonou? – zombei dela, mas agora com ela aqui, eu me sentia aquecido, como se fosse o certo. Ela me olhava com um brilho nos olhos.

_ Onde você está ficando? E como você me achou? – perguntei.

_ Rose me deu seu endereço, eu terminei com Sam e liguei pra um amigo meu aqui, então vim atrás de você, estou num hotel. – não pude evitar o sorriso que eu dava, Leah sorriu também e me deu um tapa no ombro.

_ Parece que isso te deixa feliz. – comentou.

_ Nem sabe o quanto. Vem, vamos entrar! – a puxei pela cintura.

Estava mesmo feliz que ela tenha vindo pra me ver e assumiu que estava apaixonada por mim, pela primeira vez eu sentia algo forte por uma mulher. E ela estava ali comigo!

_**N/A: **_

_Afh que fazer essa fic foi foda porque eu quero esse Jake pra mim, mas nem adianta ele é da Byzinha e da Katy!!!!_

_O de Traída é meu kkkkkkk!!!_

_Espero que tenham gostado, sabem a beta nem falou mas na primeira vez que eu mandei pra ela eu achava que tava ruim o fim e ela concordou kkkkk_

_Tive que reescrever mais de 1000 palavras o sexo propriamente dito!!!_

_Se ficou assim foi mérito da beta que é honesta e me diz quando a coisa nem vai bem!!_

_Cadê meu review???_

_Bjss e até a próxima!!!_

**N/B: **Ok! Inspira... Expira... Inspira... Expira... É, lembrei com é que se faz isso!

Agora, CARAMMMMBA!!! Gente, o que foi isso??? Juro que um dia a Madu mata essa beta que vos fala! Cara, essa menina é um gênio, isso é um dom!

Gente, quando recebi Rude pra dar uma lida e ver se tava bom, eu praticamente hiperventilei na frente do PC! Ahh,... Eu quero um Black desses pra mim! Que pegada é essa, meu amor? Eu quero um Rude Boy!!!! Como faço? Onde vende? Vou comprar um pra mim tbm! E o que dizer do songo do Edward? Afff... não me leve a mal, amoo o Ed, pra mim a Bella é dele, mas... aff... se enfia no hospital enquanto a mulher dele é "amiga com benefícios" do gostosão! Aiin, Black é muito gostoso, cara!!! Quero um pra mim! Ta vendo o que vc fez comigo, amore?

Gostaria de agradecer muuuiiito à minha querida autora e amiga Madu! Fofa, eu é que não vivo mais sem você. Te adoro de montão, me sinto honrada em ser sua beta e em te ter como amiga! Obrigada por confiar em mim! E quero tbm expressar minha imeensa felicidade pq a Katy disse que eu sou uma beta maravilhosa *momento ego nas alturas* hehehe... Gata, amooo suas fics tbm! Maduzinha que me indicou!

Bom, é isso pessoas, me empolguei na nota, sorry! Ain, não tenho palavras pra mostrar como to feliz! Obrigada mais uma vez, fofa! To sentimental hj! Heheh

E agora gatos e gatas, adivinhem o que vocês PRECISAM fazer??? Um doce pra quem disse mandar review! Gente, Madu adoora receber reviews e fica toda felizinha! Vai que ela se empolga e resolve "surtar" de novo! A gente tem muuito a ganhar com isso! Hehe...

Mil bjos, adoroO

Fer! =D


End file.
